


The Waiter

by believesinponds



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (he definitely could), M/M, Waiter AU, barry thinks he could do better, cisco is on a terrible date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco's night gets a little brighter when the cute waiter interrupts his terrible blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coopbastian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from my lovely wife: _I’m on a really shitty blind date and you got fed up with the asshole I’m with so you dump water on their head and ask to take me on a better date. I totally accept + flashvibe_

Cisco sighed and tore a piece of bread from the little loaf on his plate, popping it into his mouth. His date was going on and on about some big sale that he made last quarter and how the commission put him in a _really good place_ for the rest of the year. It was the most boring date Cisco had ever been on, and he had been on some doozies.

“Isn’t that great?” the man asked, his face overtaken by an almost creepy grin.

“Oh, yeah. Totally.” Cisco stuck another piece of bread in his mouth before his date could ask him anything else.

Their waiter slid up to the table and patted his apron with a genuine smile. “Are you two ready for the check?”

“Yes!” Cisco said, smiling back in relief. “Yes, we’re ready.” Ready for this night to be _over_.

“Don’t you want dessert?” his date asked.

Cisco’s eyes widened. “Oh, no, definitely not! No, I, um...I couldn’t eat another bite. Way too stuffed.”

The man leered. “I’m sure you’ll be even more _stuffed_ before the night is over.”

“Okay!” The waiter looked like he was trying to school his face into a pleasant expression. Cisco understood--he was about ready to barf. “Here’s the check. I’ll be your cashier when you’re ready.”

Cisco sent him a pleading look. _Don’t leave me!_ The waiter smiled apologetically and gestured at a table a few booths down. He hesitated for another moment, and then he was gone.

Great.

“So. How do you want to split this bill? Down the middle?”

Cisco sighed. He had been under the impression that his date was paying (he _had_ been the one to message Cisco and ask for a date), but it was probably better this way. He didn’t want the asshole thinking that Cisco _owed_ him anything. “Down the middle is fine.”

But before he could pull his card out of his wallet, there was a shout followed by a loud clanking and a wave of ice water flying through the air. The water hit his date in the face, almost in slow motion, and Cisco couldn’t stop the gleeful laugh that escaped him.

“Oh no, I am so sorry!” It was their waiter. He grabbed a bunch of napkins from his apron and started patting at the man’s shirt, apologizing over and over. Cisco’s date growled at him and snatched the napkins from his hand. “Give me those, you idiot! I want to speak with your manager!”

The waiter stepped back and held his hand up. “Of course. I’ll go get her right away.” He turned toward Cisco and winked at him before walking off.

Whaaaaat.

“What a fucking moron,” his date grumbled, wiping at the water that was soaked through his shirt.

Cisco held his hand over his mouth and tried to stifle his giggle.

A moment later the waiter returned with his manager, a severe-looking woman in heels. She smiled tightly and said, “I am very sorry about this unfortunate accident. If you’ll come with me I can get you a complimentary gift card for your troubles.”

The man threw the wet napkins down on the table and stalked after her, mumbling about incompetent service.

“Your dinner is on me,” the waiter said, winking again. He slid the little black folder onto the table and smiled.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Cisco asked, smiling back.

The waiter shrugged, but his smile turned into a smirk. “He seemed like an asshole.”

“Your powers of observation astound me.”

He laughed. “Well, anyway, it was the least I could do to save someone from a terrible date. My manager Caitlin knows that I can be clumsy, so I shouldn’t catch any heat for it.”

“She seemed to share our opinion of him being an asshole, anyway,” Cisco said.

The waiter--Cisco couldn’t remember his name and didn’t want to be too obvious about looking at his name tag--had really nice eyes. Like, sparkling with joy kind of eyes. And his smile lit up his whole face.

He leaned on the table and pushed the bill toward Cisco. “Give me a call if you want to go on a better date some time,” he said. Then he winked again and pushed himself off and away from the table with a clear bounce in his step.

Cisco did _not_ check out his ass as he walked away.

Inside the bill was a receipt paid in full. On the bottom there was an arrow pointing to the right. Cisco flipped the receipt over and found a hastily scribbled message with a phone number.

_I get off at 11:00. -Barry_

Cisco grinned. Barry the Waiter would definitely be getting a call from him that night.


End file.
